


Sick Shifter

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Shifter Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Reader, Shapeshifter Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You’ve kept as much out of the limelight your whole life, being a good, under-the-radar shifter.  When your body is sick and you shift into a small brunette, you realize that you’ve shifted into an Omega, but find yourself in a not-so-good situation.





	Sick Shifter

You didn’t choose to live your life like this, under the radar, unable to stay in one place for more than a few months. It wasn’t your fault that your parents were monsters, that _you_ were a monster.

Being a shapeshifter was your life, and you dealt with it as best you could.

You ran away from your family when you were old enough, knowing that they were bad and would pull you in to their bad world. You always shifted into kids that were your age, knowing that it would be easiest for you to blend in if you did what you knew. You lived on the streets, in shelters, hopping from foster family to orphanage, never staying in one place for long enough to people to realize how different you were. You went to school when you could, hanging out in libraries when you couldn’t.

Things were alright.

The most interesting part of being a shapeshifter in the world that you lived in, however, started in your late teens. Sure, you knew that there was a hierarchy to the world, but shifters didn’t present like humans did. You didn’t ever think any of that would affect you, but man, were you wrong.

When you were sixteen you shifted into a teenage girl and you thought you were going to puke at the feeling. Immediately you were hot, desperate for… _something_ …and unable to do anything about it. It took about a week before you realized – that girl that you’d shifted into was an Omega, and you’d shifted right into her heat.

You kept away from that as best you could from then on. 

Your sense of smell as a shifter didn’t help you much in the way of telling if people were in heat or rut before you shifted, but you could mostly count on the current body you were in to help you with that.

It all came crashing down one day when the body you were using was sick, sense of smell all but gone with the clogged sinuses. You needed to get out of the body, and fast, before you fell ill for a long enough time that you would be vulnerable.

You headed in to a bar, looking around for a good candidate. You needed someone who was alone, someone who you could get into contact with and then not accidentally run into later as you made your exit. The man’s body you were wearing currently was handsome, although sick, so you figured a girl would be an easier target.

You caught sight of a small brunette at the bar, drinking a martini by herself. As smoothly as possible you approached her, putting on a rugged grin as you motioned to the bartender for a drink. You sat on the empty stool next to her, nodding her way.

The flirtations were easy coming and soon enough you were able to put your hand on her bare arm, your body taking what it needed from the touch for you to change in a few minutes. You saw the slight disappointment on her face when you took your leave, but passed it off as the fact that you were sick and couldn’t let a pretty thing like her catch your germs. Maybe next time.

You rolled your eyes as you headed toward the backdoor, feeling that your body was ready to shift out of the illness-ridden body you were in.

Five minutes later, you’d shed your skin in the alley and were headed to the street, new body securely in place. You thought you were good to go, ready to move on to your next place, until a large someone ran into you outside the bar.

Two strong hands grabbed your arms to steady you while you steadied yourself, still getting used to your new body. “’Scuse me, sorry,” a voice said, a gruff sound that went straight down to your core.

You looked up to see two bright green eyes, a handsome face, and a small smirk on the man who had run into you – or who you’d run into. You weren’t quite sure whose fault it was, but at that moment you couldn’t seem to care. The man was attractive as all get out and you wouldn’t mind taking this new body for a roll in the hay. “My apologies,” you answered, the voice coming out of you flirty just like the girl had sounded at the bar when she’d talked to you.

The man let go of you once he knew you could stand by yourself, nodding slightly. “Didn’t I just see you inside there?” he asked, jerking his head toward the bar you’d found your newest body in. 

You panicked for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering. “Yeah, but it wasn’t quite my scene. Decided to head home, since I didn’t find anything too interesting to do…” You let your words trail off as you eyed the man up and down, insinuating that he would be something _very_ interesting to do, after all.

Your nostrils flared as the scent of aroused Alpha wafted your way from the man, immediately making slick pool between your legs. In the back of your mind you gave yourself a ‘huh, got an Omega body, then’, but you weren’t able to fully process that as a second Alpha stalked his way forward.

You were too caught up with the green-eyed Alpha to see the confusion change to understanding and aggressiveness on the newest Alpha’s face, not even really acknowledging his presence until he growled, “It’s her, Dean – she’s the shifter.”

Before you knew it, you were pinned to the wall behind you by the green-eyed Alpha – and _not_ in the sexy way you’d hoped.


End file.
